En finir
by Nanieblue
Summary: Une jeune fille est sur le point de se jeter dans l’Hudson, quand Danny débarque....


EN FINIR

Danny regarda sa montre, 2h15 du matin, cela faisait deux nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi et ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher. Mais avant ça, il avait besoin de décompresser de l'affaire qui venait de s'achever. Malheureusement, le fugueur qu'ils recherchaient avait mit fin à ses jours. Il prit sa voiture, roula quelques instants et se gara près de l'Hudson. Il aimait venir ici, pour respirer, méditer, se calmer....

Il se tenait près du bord, accoudé à la barrière lorsqu'il la vit : une jeune fille, noire, environ 16 ans, de longues tresses recouvrant une partie de son visage, elle pleurait. Elle était de l'autre côté de la barrière, assise sur le rebord de la plateforme.

Danny retint son souffle. Il faisait certes moins froid qu'à Noël, mais l'eau ne devait pas dépasser les deux degrés et il n'avait pas envie de sauter pour aller la repêcher et qu'ils se tuent tout les deux, par hydrocution.

Sa dernière affaire s'était terminée par un suicide, il n'avait pas envie que ça se reproduise sous ses yeux. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida à intervenir calmement. Il fit mine de tousser et fit du bruit en s'appuyant sur la barrière, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise et le regarda.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _Demanda la jeune fille avec agressivité._

- Je prends l'air avant de rentrer chez moi, et toi ?

Danny entama cette conversation avec prudence, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Moi aussi !

- C'est calme par ici, je viens souvent me ressourcer sur ce ponton.

- Moi c'est la première fois que je viens, _répondit la jeune fille plus doucement. _Une fille que je connaissais s'est jetée dans d'Hudson, ici même, juste avant Noël !

- Tu viens lui rendre un dernier hommage ?

- Je vais plutôt la rejoindre ! _S'exclama la jeune fille sans tabou._

L'agent Taylor savait que leur dialogue venait de prendre un tournant important. Elle venait de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une jeune femme était morte ici, _menti Danny._

- Et ça change quelque chose pour vous ?

- De quoi ?

- Que quelqu'un se soit suicidé !

- Non, c'est triste, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vais plus venir ici. La seule chose qui à dut changer c'est la famille de cette fille. Ils doivent être bouleversés.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je ne manquerais à personne. J'ai causé que des problèmes à tout le monde !

- C'est pour ça que tu veux la rejoindre ?

- Y'a de ça, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je viens de louper mes examens et mon petit ami m'a quitté ! Ajoutez à ça le fait que ma mère se soit tirée quand j'avais 12 ans et les embrouilles que j'ai causé entre mon père et sa sœur... Y'a rien qui me retient !

Danny comprenait que la jeune fille était malheureuse, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que temporaire. Tout s'arrange dans la vie. Lui, avait bien survécu à la mort de ses parents, il avait réussi à prendre les bonnes décisions. Et même si ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, il était content du chemin parcouru et de son boulot.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ta faute si ton père et ta tante sont fâchés ?

- Oh oui, y'a 4 ans, après la rupture de mes parents, j'ai fait une fugue. Je voulais retrouver ma mère. A cette époque on habitait Tarrytown dans le Westchester, je suis arrivée à NY dans la nuit. Après avoir cherché ma mère pendant des heures, je me suis résignée à aller voir ma tante. J'étais super proche d'elle, mais quand mon père est revenu me chercher, il s'est énervé contre moi. Ma tante a pris ma défense, il l'a envoyé paitre et puis on est parti ! Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais revue ma tante. Elle m'a envoyé quelques lettres mais mon père m'avait interdit de lui répondre.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait quand même, _sourit Danny._

- Oui, mais ça a été la cata ! Ma tante m'a répondu, mon père à comprit que j'avais écrit et j'ai été puni pendant un mois.

Danny remarqua que tout ceci ne lui faisait pas que du bien, alors il préféra changer de sujet.

- Au faites, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Danny.

- Moi c'est Aisha.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder les lumières de la ville se refléter sur l'Hudson. Mais Aisha commençait à s'impatienter.

- Vous allez rester là jusqu'à ce que je saute ?

- Oui, ensuite je serais obligé de sauté à mon tour pour venir te chercher.

La jeune fille s'énerva, elle se retourna brusquement pour parler à Danny mais elle faillit tomber, elle eut juste le temps de se retenir aux barreaux de la rambarde. Danny s'affola mais quand il la vit cramponner, n'osant plus bouger, il savait qu'elle ne sauterait pas. Danny s'assit, s'adossa à la rambarde, essayant de la rassurer, en la regardant à travers les barreaux.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ta tante ? Essayer de lui expliquer ...

- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle ne voudra sans doute pas me parler à cause de mon père ! Je ne supporterais pas une autre dispute. C'est trop dur ! La vie est trop dure, je veux en finir, une fois pour toute.

- Es-ce que tu penses à ton père ? Et à ta tante ? Aisha, la vie n'est pas rose tout les jours, je suis bien placé pour te dire ça, crois-moi, mais as-tu vraiment envie de faire souffrir les gens que tu aimes ? _Il s'arrêta, l'observa, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il contrôlait la situation._ Tu sais, une année scolaire c'est vite passé, et puis tu es très jolie, ton copain va regretter de t'avoir quitté. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir de nombreux prétendants.

Elle sourit, sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient ruisselées sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes, elle enjamba la rambarde, aidée par Danny. Il proposa de la ramener chez elle, elle habitait à l'opposé de chez lui, mais cela lui importait peu. Il voulait la savoir en sécurité, auprès de son père.

Ils étaient presque arrivé, une chanson passait à la radio, aux premières notes, Danny sourit.

- C'est la chanson préférée de ma tante !

- Et de ma collègue, elle la fredonne tout le temps !

Aisha allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, quand son attention fut attirée par la route.

- C'est ici !

Danny se gara, Aisha resta un moment à fixer ses mains puis elle sortie de la voiture, elle allait refermer la portière, quand Danny la vit se baisser pour lui parler.

- Merci Danny ! Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, ou bien une gamine pourrie gâtée qui vient de faire un caprice !

- Pas du tout, je crois juste que tu avais trop de tracas pour une fille de ton âge !

- En tout cas merci ! J'aurais fait une belle bêtise si vous n'aviez pas été là !

- Je peux te demander ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Allez voir ma tante, dès demain matin !

- C'est une très bonne chose. Bon, tu devrais rentrer. Bonne nuit Aisha.

- Bonne nuit et merci encore !

Elle referma la portière, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée d'un immeuble. Elle se détourna pour lui faire signe puis elle entra. Danny était content de lui, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa nuit, mais bon. Il aurait surement une petite mine au boulot le lendemain, Sam et Martin le charrieraient surement sur sa mine fatiguée, ils en conflueraient surement que Danny avait passé une folle nuit avec une fille...

Le lendemain matin, aux bureaux du FBI, tout le monde était morose à part Danny, qui malgré la fatigue, souriait. Personne ne le taquina, comme il l'avait pensé, les esprits tournaient toujours autour de l'affaire de la veille.

Aucune affaire n'était en cours, Jack et son équipe était en stand-by, alors chacun en profita pour terminer leurs rapports. En fin de matinée, Martin, Sam, Danny et Vivian s'étaient installés autour de la table, au centre des bureaux. Il prenait un café en reparlant de l'affaire qui les avait heurtés la veille. Quand Vivian reçu un appel de l'accueil, quelqu'un venait la voir. Elle se leva, tout en restant auprès de ses collègues.

- Je me demande qui peut venir me voir, j'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Regie !

- Mais non Viv' ! _La rassura Samantha._

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Vivian s'y précipita en reconnaissant la personne qui en sortait.

- Aisha ! Ma chérie, ça va ? _S'inquiéta Vivian._ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non, ça va, je voulais juste venir te voir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Viens, on va aller dans un endroit tranquille, faut juste que je prévienne mes collègues avant.

Alors que Vivian et Aisha avançait, Danny reconnu tout de suite la jeune fille. Il fut un peu surpris, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Lorsque Aisha arriva devant la table, avec Vivian, elle reconnue l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux, mais Danny lui fit un sourire, puis posa son doigt sur sa bouche, faisant comprendre à Aisha, qu'il garderait le silence.

- Je vous présente Aisha, c'est ma nièce.

"Bonjour" répondirent tous en cœur.

- Salut !

- Si y'a un appel, je suis dans la salle de repos, ok ?

- Pas de problème Vivilina !

Aisha et sa tante s'en allèrent, la jeune fille se retourna et vit Danny qui lui fit un signe, elle y répondit par un sourire, puis elle le perdit de vue alors qu'elle passait dans le couloir avec sa tante....

THE END

Août 2006

© Nanieblue

* * *


End file.
